For one night, let's not fight
by GHOSTSherri
Summary: Chris is sick of fighting. Wesker has other plans for the night. Yaoi WeskerxChris Chapter 1, redone!
1. Chapter 1

**This will be another piece of mine that I will not finish without at least one review. Inspired by a picture on deviantArt art/for-one-night-let-s-not-fight-322852162  
**

**Pairing: WeskerxChris**

**Warnings for language and sexual themes (yaoi, in case you can't tell by the pairing)**

**Don't like? Don't read it, darling, no one is forcing you.**

**I, sadly, do not own Chris. Wesker still refuses to sell him to me. .**

**Note: I would like to thank Salysha for giving me her advice! Such an awesome writer and critic! So I think I got everything fixed up in Chapter 1, I will do Chapter 2 next. i'm sick though, so I can't say when.  
**

**also, a buddy of mine on dA brought up a valid point. This piece is in my Devotion/Sacrifice Yourself/Chris, Corrupted series. Soooooo I need to add a certain faithful follower to Wesker. Cause even psychotic blond scientists need a wingman...er, woman. sorry, I feel she is vital to this plot now. Hehehe  
**

**XxX**

"For one night, let's not fight."

These words were said, groaned actually, in a dark bar in a seedy corner of town where no one asked your name and you paid in cash. There were so many scantily clad women dancing around, rubbing on any guy that moved, offering good times in exchange for a decent amount of money that Chris was concerned he might contract some STD just by inhaling. Considering the shit he had endured over the past decade or so, death by syphilis or AIDS would certainly be disappointing. there were four or five men, bikers, actually, playing pool and a young woman in black sitting at the bar, pounding away at her laptop and glaring at anyone who touched her. A doberman pincer that looked like it suffered from rabies sat near her, snarling at whoever his master directed her attention at. Chris was fairly sure she had a butterfly knife on her hip.

Why was Chris Redfield here?

No one knew him.

Why was Albert Wesker here?

Who the fuck knew?

Chris had had it. With what? What in the world could possibly have Chris Redfield so frustrated that he was drinking-still in uniform-in a rundown bar with more scum occupying it than a prison toilet?

Everything.

Absolutely fucking everything.

Jill. Sheva. BSAA. Mina. Parker. Clive. Sheva. Dave. Reynard. Kieth. Finn. Kirk. Sheva. Josh. Sheva. Basically, everyone he knew except Claire.

He was fed up with running around the world chasing after a particular blond British man who had at one point been his captain. That was why, when the door opened and said blonde British man walked in, Chris was torn between running, shooting, and flat out banging his head into the bar.

BAM!

The bar was a nice place to put his head, Chris thought.

There was a soft chuckle from behind him and Chris groaned, not moving and simply grumbling, "Go away."

"Good evening, Christopher. How many have you had?" the British voice purred and Chris held up 2 fingers. "Not enough to deal with you," the brunet grumbled and sat up just enough to sip from his 2nd bottle.

"Then don't."

"You're sitting right next to me. It's impossible for me NOT to deal with you."

"Nothing is impossible for Christopher Redfield. Well, except slamming a revolving door. Though you did give it one hell of a try..." Wesker actually chuckled laughed at the memory that had taken place so long ago, before the Arklay Mountain incident.

In spite of himself, Chris laughed as well, sitting up all the way as Wesker ordered a shot of whiskey, giving the bartender a look of loathing as the young woman smiled at Chris seductively, an action that the brunet missed entirely.

"Vickers dared me to do it," Chris chuckled and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the bar, his cheek resting against one palm so he was facing Wesker, the other hand occupied by his still half-full beer bottle.

"So...are you going to try to shoot me?" The smooth voice drawled as the owner of it downed the shot and ordered another.

Chris groaned and shook his head, tempted to headbutt the bar again and tell the British man to go fuck himself. "I'm too tired for that shit. For one night, let's not fight..."

"Oh? Then...perhaps I can suggest another strenuous activity?" Wesker looked straight ahead as he said it, swallowing the whiskey. His voice had an edge to it that made Chris shiver.

"Yea? Like what?"

XxX

'What' exactly, consisted of Chris sitting on a counter in the bathroom, the door locked and Wesker's arms around his waist. They're bodies were flush against each other and Wesker's lips were latched onto Chris's neck, alternating between sucking, biting and licking. Chris' whole body trembled as he felt the warmth of Wesker, smelled his spicy cologne that the blond had worn even as a captain in STARS. A part of Chris told him that he needed to hate this man, kill him for everything that he had done. A larger, much louder part screamed at him to shut up and enjoy the blond's attention.

Chris moaned as one cold hand slipped down his pants and teased his hardened cock. Wesker kissed him hard, slipping his tongue forcefully into the brunet's mouth. Chris gasped and whined as Wesker squeezed his aching member.

The blonde pulled away slightly and whispered right into Chris' ear, "If you continue to make those noises, Christopher, we shall have to go to the hotel at which I am staying."

"Fuck it," Chris hissed, grabbing Wesker by the back of the neck and kissing the blond. They separated, a thin thread of saliva still connecting their tongues.

"Let's go," Chris said, grinding his hips against the blond.

Wesker smirked pulled the brunet off the counter. Chris didn't notice that his cell phone had fallen out of his pocket. **  
XxX**

**Chapter 2 will be updated soon!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I finish this under the threat of possible death from Rasha-san. (she wasn't clear about whether or not she would kill me, but going on the assumption that she might...buuuut then again, if I die then I can't write smexy mut now can I?) Hahaha please review! Enjoy!**

**XxX**

The moment the hotel door closed, Wesker slammed Chris against the wall, kissing the brunette's mouth roughly. The blonde pulled away, biting Chris's lip and drawing blood, swiftly lapping up the blood as delicately as a kitten would drink milk. Chris moaned as a gloved hand slid down his pants and grasped his cock, squeezing slightly. The brunette pulled away with a sharp moan and arched his back, thrusting into Wesker's now still hand.

The blonde man smirked and puleed his hand away, receiving a growl from Chris. Chris pushed the blonde backwards against another wall, kissing him again. This time, Chris bit Wesker's lower lip, worrying it between his teeth for a moment before letting go and sliding right into another hard kiss. The two never really pulled apart for breath, just pulling their tongues into their own mouths, exhaling, inhaling, and then slamming their lips back together. It was messy and rough and just the way Wesker liked it and Chris needed it.

Wesker growled and twisted so Chris was shoved agaisnt the wall. The British man quickly stripped Chris down to his boxers and then pushed his still clothed body flush against the brunette's body, grinding their hips together. Chris threw his head back and groaned, quickly moving to strip Wesker as well. Soon, Wesker was in clad in nothing but his black-did the man own any other color?-boxers and sunglasses. The two men grinded against each other, moaning and groaning and growling.

"Bed..." Chris gasped for breath as they separated, lips still only a few inches apart. Wesker grunted in acknowledgment and pushed against Chris again, gripping Chris by the thigh and pulling the brunette's left leg up, around the blonde's waist. Chris wrapped the other leg around Wesker's waist, hooking his ankles where they connected at the small of Wesker's back and grinding his ass against Wesker's arousal. Wesker carried the brunette, still kissing him, to the bed and dropped the brunette down, straddling the younger man. Chris moaned and pushed his head back against the pillows as Wesker pulled Chris' boxers down just enough to stroke the sharpshooter's arousal.

"Wesker!" Chris snarled and leaned up, biting the blonde's shoulder. The blonde growled and pumped Chris' cock a few times, short strokes in a tight grip. The BSAA member screamed in pleasure and Wesker pulled away to rid both men of their boxers. The blonde laid back down over Chris, covering the younger, more muscular body with his own lean one. Chris thrust his hips up, rubbing his hard cock against Wesker's hip in a silent plea. Wesker chuckled and slid down Chris' body, taking Chris' full, fat cock into his mouth and humming. Chris screamed and bucked his hips as Wesker squeezed the base of his cock. Wesker slid on hand up Chris' chest, to the younger's mouth and pushed three fingers against Chris's lips. The younger man gladly opened his mouth and licked at Wesker's fingers' sucking on them and swirling his tongue around the digits to wet them, trying to mimic what Wesker was doing much lower on Chris' body.

"Wessss...ker! I-" Chris body tensed just as Wesker pulled away with a smirk, still gripping the base of Redfield's cock. The BSAA member moaned and thrashed his head at the restiction. "Wesker..!"

Said man simply smiled and rubbed his thumb over the tip of Chris's cock, smearing the pre-come that had accumulated on the tip. He leaned forward and captured the brunette's kiss swollen lips in another mind-blowing kiss, teeth grazing tongue and tongues dancing around eachother in a battle for dominance.

With absolutely no warning, Wesker shoved three fingers into Chris, recieving a sharp scream from the man below him. Chris thrashed his head and moaned and screamed as Wesker's fingers stretched his tight, virgin entrance. Wesker grinned devilsihly and leaned forawrd over Chris, kissing away tears that had dripped down sun-kissed cheeks.

"My love, how do you ever expect to accomadate _me, _if you can't even handle my fingers?" Wesker smirked again, still stretching the writhing brunette's hot entrance. After a few more minutes, Wesker pulled his fingers out and nudged his cock against Chris' entrance, the British man leaning forward to kiss Chris' jaw..

"Beg for me..." The British voice drawled in Chris' ear.

"Ah...fuck! Wesker, pl-please, fuck me!"

Wesker gave a smirk that would send Lucifer himself running in fear.

XxX

**So, bad news, guys! My laptop keeps crashing! If it seem rushed, I'm sorry. This is the third time I wrote it and this is as I far as I could get so I said screw it. I wanted to post it so you guys would have SOMETHING until my computer is fixed. I WILL post another chapter, but I don't know how long it will be before my computer is up and running. Soo...*Throws papers at Rasha and runs away screaming***


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry! Not a chapter! Just letting you boys and girls know that the next chapter is in progress and I am revamping chapters 1 and 2 to improve them! Finally got my laptop fixed, yay!**

**Lots of thanks to Salysha for giving me lots of amazing feedback! I hope you, my dear, continue to read my stuff and give me awesome advice.**

**So, I can't say when I will update, I will be going out of town on Friday to celebrate my birthday on Saturday and will be gone til Monday, soooo at the latest the chapter SHOULD be up by next Wednesday, though I will TRY to get the first chapters redone by Friday before I leave. I'm just really nervous because I don't honestly write lemons very well (in my opinion at least).  
**

**Love ya guys, thanks for being patient!**

**(and if you are terribly bored and haven't done so already, I has other stuff posted... *nudge nudge*)  
**

**PS **

**Holy shit, this piece got 575 views since it was first posted on on 8-27. why can't my real stories get that much attention?! Oh well...  
**

**You guys need to review so I know you like it! For all I know, 572 (cuz three people reviewed, thanks you three!) hated it! Hmmm...I could hold the next chapter hostage until I get so many reviews...  
**

**O.O  
**

**Nah, I joke. I hate people who do that. "Oh, I'm not posting til I get 20 reviews"  
**

**Bah! I got 500 + hits, I'm happy, hahaha  
**

**Anyway, now I'm done rambling. Expect a post soon!  
**


End file.
